Of the Cruel
by jingl3b3lls
Summary: AxC'Athrun, you are perfect'. He honestly believed it too..not so much after he gets kidnapped by the most NOTORIOUS criminal EVER and HER cronies.He HAS to escape, or die trying, though he MIGHT just kill himself first...or not want to leave
1. Chapter 1

_You are handsome_

_You are tall_

_You are strong_

_You are smart_

_You are rich_

_You are powerful_

_Your name is Athrun_

_And you are perfect…._

He woke up with this thought in his head, everyone told him this. He would get up, rub his pained eyes, run his hands through his hair and remember this. He would brush his teeth, wash his face, get a quick rinse in the shower and remember this.

_You are charming, Athrun_

His maids would show him a variety of clothes, and he would choose them carefully. Then they would leave with slight blushes on their cheeks. He would dress himself. Brush his night, blue hair. Then stare at himself in his mirror.

"You are perfect"

Then silently he would push his sleeping pills into the dark corner of his desk.

_You have the biggest fan club of the Zaft continent._

After a quick and silent breakfast in the humongous and cold hall. He would grab his briefcase then walk quickly into his fathers' office for the agenda of today. As in the afternoon he would meet with his fiancé, the ever so growing popular, Lacus Clyne.

_You have the most beautiful, most talented fiancé…_

After the few short, emotionless words, he would continue down the many more huge and cold halls. He would get into his limousine and answer the chauffeur his question of whether he felt like coffee or not.

_Your father is the most powerful man on Zaft_

Sometimes he would even put his window down and wave to the screaming girls and eternal flashes of cameras. Then he would arrive at _Luther's Arch Wood Academy for boys_. A highly prestigious all boys school of course, as if the name, the look and the size couldn't be a big enough clue. Then he would remember all those sayings. He would walk into school with a smile on his face.

_You are the most powerful heir on Zaft_

Athrun never had these things out of his head, simply because everyone kept saying those things that he could never block them out.

_Athrun Zala you are perfect_

Oh yes, his life was perfect, though he never used to think this. It was just that… everyone said it was and everyone always said that he was perfect. So why should he question what everyone else said. Everyone said it so much it HAD to be true right? After all, being perfect, and having a perfect life shouldn't even be questionable.

_Athrun smiles_

_Athrun talks politely_

_Athrun tells jokes_

Everyone smiles back, everyone thanks him, and everyone laughs. .

_Athrun has never laughed._

His limo stops, and he waits a few seconds for the door to be opened. He walks out with a serious expression, but no sooner then when the light hits him the smile comes back. The small, yet utterly charming smile is back. Just like every other day… with the same feeling in his chest…. _Every single day._

_But he is perfect, that is all that matters._

Else where

"Athrun Zala, you are so perfect beyond measure…."

**MY ASS!**

A beer bottle tilts upward toward a thirsty mouth, bolting down a swig of the fluid.

_You make me sick…._

A figure snarled loudly while peering into large binoculars. He was a rather small fellow, clad in a brown pea coat with black leather gloves and simple, dirty jeans with the touch of black boots. His eyes and face were unseen by the big brown pageboy hat that covered most of his head, though golden mane of hair fell out, just barely touching his shoulders. All that was seen that wasn't covered by the hat was two pink lips curved into a malicious smirk... and a safety pin sticking out of the right corner of his mouth.

"Jesus, he even looks like a freaking girl, " Another figure behind him stated. Unlike the small fellow, he was tall, and tan, also with blonde hair, but his was much shorter and combed back. His violet eyes held much mockery and disbelief, even after all the stories of him, the interviews, his files, and everything else…this guy was the biggest goody two shoes AND the girliest guy he had EVER seen.

"Hard to believe he has the biggest fan club in all of Zaft country" he said aloud to the smaller fellow, who just snorted. "I mean, C'MON he already HAS a complete HOTTIE, not to mention, CELEBRITY for his FIANCE! How much more GREEDY can a guy GET?" the tan boy ran his hand through his thick blonde hair, frustrated. The smaller one took a violent swig from the beer bottle, then clenched his small fists, and gritted,

"EVERY single ONE of those girls are complete IMBECILES, a complete insult to my- their gender…. I mean, this is basically them-"

Then began to wave his arms around, flapping his hands like a very stereotypical ditz.

"Oh, Becky, puuulleeezzzeee help me with this I LUV YOU, ATHRUN posstarr, I don't like, wanna break a nail ya know? So like, maybe even out of all _the several thousand gurls_ he can, like, see **ME!**" His voice was extremely high-pitched as he hopped onto one foot giving him a desperate look.

"of COURSE, Miranda" he pitched in, not even trying to resist the urge to mock the grand Prince and all of his stupid followers. "and while we're at it can you, like, check our "ATHRUN IS HAWWWTT" tee-shirts? " He skipped over merrily, as he waved his hand and giggled sillyly in his new Mickey Mouse type voice.

"but, like BECKY! You like, ONLY, like know that the " ATHRUN IS GANGSTA" shirts are like, TOTALLY IN!"

"oh myyy GOSSHH I LIKE, TOTALLY FORGOT! "

"you…totally…forgot? Like, THE FASHION POLICE ARE LIKE, GONNA, LIKE. TOTALLY ARREST YOU! FOR THE FUCKING NAMESAKE OF, LIKE, THE GOD ATHRUN!"

"oh my GAWD! I INSULTED THE GOD ATHRUN! I deserve, WORSE THAN DEATH!"

" We must, like, BURN ALL YOUR COSMOGIRLZ MAGAZINES as a total SACRIFICE FOR THE GOD ATHRUN!"

"NOOOO, LIKE, DON'T BURN THE BIBLES! LIKE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! PORRQUEEEE? FORRGIVVEEE MEEE ATTHRRUUNNN!"

"Like, totally wait a second, like, oh my freaking gawd, it's ATHRUN ZALA! "

"like oh my god, Athrun, you fucking rock, oh please oh, please, let me suck your co-

**ZZZZZ " **it's almost time, are you idiots fucking ready or not?" a grumpy voice broke through the small ones walkie-talkie. Both snapped out of it, as the smaller one quickly responded.

"well, are you in place, loser?"

"let's see, our plan was to call you when I **was** in place, but since I'm **not**, I just wanted to call to see how you were doing" The voice was heavily laden with sarcasm, almost suffocating the small fellow, who simply rolled his eyes.

"well it's good to see you're chipper today"

"I need to speak to Dearka"

"and why the hell is that?"

"DEARKA! YOU BETTER FUCKING HEAR ME!" the voice yelled through the small speaker nearly breaking the eardrums of the smaller one. The tall, tan one slightly sweat dropped at his friends' grumpiness. "IS YULA DRINKING OR WHAT?" Dearka looked to see the smaller fellow waving around a bottle of Sapporo bear around in agitation.

"Yeah, why?"

" GOD DAMMIT! HE HAD A WHOLE BOTTLE OF VODKA LAST NIGHT! AND A BOTTLE OF BEER THIS MORNING! THAT FUCKING DRUNK IS GOING TO FUCK THIS PLAN UP! He shouted even louder, the small speaker stretching outwards as if to extend his vocal anger. Even though clearly drunk (as usual), the small fellow was quick to react back in his own anger.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT AGAINST THE DAMN LAW! I CAN DRINK FUCKING BEER IF I LIKE! I'VE NEVER FUCKED UP A PLAN BEFORE IN MY LIFE! SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I MESS UP YOUR ALREADY MESSED UP FACE YOU MOTHA-"

**BRINNNGGGGG**

Their arguing immediately ended, even from the far away hill that Yula was on, he could still hear the warning bell that the school was to start in ten minutes. He blinked before turning to Dearka. "You ready Dearka?" The tan boy was already running down the hill, looking back with a confidence on his face.

"Absolutely! Ready to bring this one down?"

"Yes, I am." Even though his words were slurred, he grinned nastily, the safety pin sticking out of his mouth as he took another swig of beer before responding back into the walkie-talkie. "Sorry about that outburst, now you all set Zackary?"

"for the last FUCKING time, it's _Yzak_, not Zachary, but Yzak, **YZAK**!" the person's voice bellowed.

"Whatever Bobby Joe." And Yula quickly turned off the walkie-Talkie.

With that, Yula turned the walkie-talkie off, He stayed silent for a moment, his smirk turned into an insane grin _I want to break him_…. And with that thought his mouth burst open into maniacal laughter as he tossed the beer bottle high into the air, letting the remaining contents splay out and fly, going directly against the early sun.

"Let the fun begin"

yes, so this is the prologue

doesn't make sense? Well too bad, it's not supposed to. Why are the characters the way they are? You'll see why in the next chapters. In short, the prologue was testing your mind to see if you could get was going on. Mean? Stupid? Yes, and again

Too bad.

And just WHO is Yula? Well it's actually really easy… and will probably be even easier in the next chapter.. Oh yeah please give me a break, I haven't written in a while and school's starting. I like this idea so don't shoot me down TOO hard.

Please review, and I hope you had fun reading this. Remember the more you review, the sooner I'll probably update.

Preview for chapter one: Athrun's perfect life is well shattered…. Or run over, either way works fine.

Over and out

Jingl3b3lls


	2. Enter: clumsy boymysterious boy

Athrun swallowed in a breathe of air. The ten minute bell just rang, and he had gotten his bagel at the cafeteria. It was like a routine of his, he would get a bagel ten minutes before school started, then he would walk to his history class and right when he got in he would be finished and he would toss the napkin into the trash. Inwardly he sighed at the weird feeling he got every time he thought about this. _Why do I even bother?_

(1)

(1)

(1)

"Here you go Master Zala" a voice brought Athrun back to reality. As he politely said thanks, took the plain bagel and began to walk off.Unfortunately, his mine began to wander off to the rumors that had been floating around. _Athrun Zala looks so girly_

_I heard that Athrun Zala is gay._

_I hate Athrun Zala_

_Athrun IS Gay…_

Although Athrun never let his mind wander on such things, his mind sometimes tended to go to those places deep in the back of his mind.

_I'm not stupid_

_I know you all hate me._

A shot of pain hit his chest, before he shook it off as he began to walk the stairs. _Lacus, I wonder how you are doing…_ His fiancé was a very kind and caring soul. She had a voice that matched her beautiful appearance. Also an heir to a powerful governer much like himself. _ We are the perfect mach…_ unfortunately, Athrun did not hear the pounding of footsteps, charging down the stairs-**_KAAABBAAAAMMMM!_**

**_(1)_**

**_(1)_**

**_(1)_**

Athrun never saw it coming

Athrun went flying, but he was not alone, as two bodies went flying, tumbling down the stairs. His briefcase split open and his bagel flew out of his hand.

(1)

(1)

(1)

SLAM!

He lay there dazed for a few seconds, blinking, trying to get back into reality. "Oh my GOD! I'm so SORRY!" he heard a boy's voice, and he saw lavender eyes. The boy was on his knees in front of him, tanned, messed up blonde hair from the fall. He had a pleading look in his eyes. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, let me help you" He began to quickly gather up Athrun's things and shoving them back into his briefcase. "oh man, oh man, oh man, I'm SOOO sorry"

"Really, its' ok" Athrun said, rubbing his head a bit looking at the exasperated boy. Who was at his best trying to smooth out his stuff. Athrun finally got back up, cracking his back in pain and crawled over to the other boy. "I'm fine, tha-"

"OH MY GOD! IT REALLY IS YOU!" The other boy jumped back, horrified. Athrun stuck up his hand gently in surrender "yes, it is me-"

**SLAM! **The boy slammed his head onto the cold hard floor "I'MSOSORRYATHRUNZALA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A

WIFE! FOUR KIDS! THREE JOBS! I'M BEGGING YOU-"

"I'm not going to kill you" Athrun began again as he patted the taller boy on the ground. The lavender eyed boy looked up with tears pouring down his eyes,

"really?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't I? it was just an acci-"

"OH THANK YOU! I PROMISE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! THANK YOU!" He jumped up overjoyed, pulling Athrun up with him. What an energetic boy Athrun thought. "I'm sorry again about what happened, it's just that I'm new here, and well, I really didn't want to be late-" he spoke quickly as he gathered the last products on the ground from Athrun's briefcase.

Athrun nodded it off, before his curiousity got to the better of him and he asked. "Wait, you really have four kids?"

"OH OH, NO!" the boy laughed sheepishly, "its just I thought you were going to kill me…and I had to think of SOME excuse you know? Heheh" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before shoving the briefcase back into Athruns arms. "it was great meeting you, besides the

accident, LATER!" the tall boy then began to try and run off, before Athrun yelled after him.

"WHAT CLASS ARE YOU GOING TO?"

The boy froze for a moment before answering,

"MR. HARPER!" then proceeded to try and run again, but Athrun couldn't help but ask one last question,

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" the boy froze again, even though Athrun could only see the back of his head and his back in his weird frozen running position; it looked like he was contemplating whether to tell him his name or not. In a few seconds he turned back and shouted,

"DEARKA!" then Dearka bolted down the hall turning the sharp corner and no more words were exchanged between the boys. Athrun silently stared after the boy for a few seconds before turning around beginning to walk down the way he came. Dearka, seems like a nice boy…. Wait a sec, Athrun furrowed his eyebrows, Isn't Mr. Harper on the fourth floor? He tapped his own feet, which were on the second floor. He shrugged to himself as he looked around. He sighed when he saw his squashed bagel on the floor oh well, one day without a bagel is fine…. he then looked at his watch and he felt his neck hairs stand up. WHAT THE? ONLY THREE MORE MINUTES, CRAP! and for the first time in his life

Athrun ran up the stairs in a worried frenzy….

Without even thinking twice about it.

(1)

(1)

The final bell rang loudly as Athrun nearly ripped the door open, and stumbled into the room. "HOLD ON! WAIT A SECOND!" Athrun stopped at the door way, the teacher looking at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Master Athrun, are you late?"

"yes sir" He panted, feeling all eyes on him, and not in a good way.

"and WHY were you late Master Athrun?"

"I fell down the stairs Mr. Mwu…." He breathed and felt his face turn red.

_ **just a small flash at what his fellow class mates are thinking **_

_he FELL down the stairs?_

_THE Athrun Zala falling down stairs? YEAH RIGHT, he was SOOO smoking pot…_

_maybe we can be junkie buddies together_

_What a lame excuse_

_Athrun is Lame_

_he thinks he's SOOO high and mighty doesn't he? With all those girls he has…aww man, I wish I could get laid that easy…._

_he was probably making out with some boy, what a homo…_

_Oh Athrun, if only I could be your knight in shining armor…_

_**OK, too MUCH thoughts, anyways, back on topic **_

Mr. Mwu simply rolled his eyes, his best student was late, and in ALL of his three years he had NEVER been late, turned in a late assignment, ever gotten less than an A, never cuased any trouble. Plus how late was he? Only a few seconds, Mr. Mwu decided to let him off the hook. "Just go to your seat Master, Athrun" he said curtly, and Mr. Ryan, and Athrun swiftly went to his seat, getting back all his poise and sat in his seat. Ok, now everything will go back to normal he thought, so did everyone else. He felt a huge sigh of relief heave into his out from his chest and a weird feeling softly ran up his veins for a few seconds before disappearing. This shall be known as Athruns first I-was-so-screwed-but-god-felt-like-saving-me-so-i-am-not-thank-you-god feeling.

Ten minutes later when the class would usually be deep in listening, sleeping, or plain daydreaming through Mr. Mwu's lecture became deeply sucked into TODAYS lecture of the _deadliest criminals in history._

"So," Mr. Ryan stopped after a while, "can anyone name any BIG criminals out today?" many hands shot up, Mr. Ryan picked them out one by one.

"Homework" Many laughed at this and nodded along.

"Kobe Bryan"

"hey THEIRS NO PROOF TO THAT!" a teenaged Lakers fan shouted at him

"WELL THEIRS NO PROOF SAYING HTAT HE'S INNOCENT"

"YUKARI! WHAT ANSWER DO YOU HAVE?" Mr. Mwu shouted loudly, hoping that he could prevent a fight.

"Crack dealers" A boy in the front row glared at Yukari with much anger.

"People who forge Yugioh cards" A boy sniffed, obviously a victim of this HORRIBLE crime. Everyone else either rolled their eyes or sweat dropped.

"4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT!" Many cheered, and nodded in agreement at this

"now now, any more?" Mr. Mwu said calmly, rubbing his head as the tyrad of horrible answers continued.

"Cigarette companies"

"Totally, that habit is so sick"

"Yeah, with them buying off the government and stuff, killing all those poor people, making them suffer and-"

"ANYONE ELSE?" Mr. Mwu cut them off knowing FULLY well that he smoked himself

"AUTHORITY!" a boy shouted out, earning many out straight laughs and high fives, Mr. Mwu shook his head, not believing his students. _The richest boys on the continent and they are the most immature people ever…_

"Now, even though these answers are… understandable, really now, what REAL criminals are out there?" He asked again. Silence began to coat the room and Mr. Mwu felt his eyebrows droop that's it, I have lost ALL faith in the new generation-

" **_Strike Rouge"_** a young boy called out, everyone turning around to see this boy, he was small, with bright green hair who looked at everyone nervously.

"ABSOLUTELY CORRECT!" Mr. Mwu called out. "Yes, the 'Strike Rouge' as people call him, right now wanted for some of the biggest thieveries, heists, kidnaps and misconduct going on right now." Mr. Mwu began to write this on the board "so what are the '**_Strike Rouges'_** most common traits?" Several hands shot up,

"The Huge signs on the wall that says **'The strike Rouge was here'**?"

"…. Well besides that" Mr. Mwu sweat dropped.

"The mass destruction he tends to leave behind?"

"tends?" everyone turned to the boy with eyebrows raised.

"What? I was just saying…."

"Besides that…" Mr. Ryan said again.

" Well all the survivors say that all they can remember is the safety pin sticking out of his mout-"

"EXACTLY!" Mr. Mwu shouted enthusiastically, quickly drawing it on the board and writing it down. "The Strike Rouge is s**_pecifically_** remembered by **_that, _**Just as young Sai said, all the survivors and witnesses only remember him for that" YES! Mr. Mwu thought THERE IS STILL SOME HOPE FOR THE NEW GENERATI-

"Man, The Strike Rouge is so cool"

"I know, did you see the latest footage of the DAMAGE he did to that one parking lot?"

"Yeah, and the Graffiti sign was so Gangsta"

"man, he must get laid soooo easily"

"with all that money he makes, he must be able to get sooooo much pot…"

"um, students?" Mr Mwu tried to get their attention back.

"Hey, there is a new rumor that he might actually be a girl"

"WHAT? SO HE'S A LESBIAN?"

"Don't be so sure, no one really knows even if he's a he, so why should he be a lesbian if he's not a he?"

"I heard something like that, except that he's now a transvestite and he turned INTO a girl to help hide his identity"

"that's COMPLETEY absurd"

"I like idea that he's actually a hot lesbian…"

"**_STUDENTS!_**" Mr. Mwu yelled, finally snapping all of the boys attention back to him. "Now," Mr ryan began "The strike Rouge is a man, it doesn't make sense if he WAS a girl, OR a transvestite, besides why would a girl run around stealing things, getting into mass violent accidents. kidnap people, make humongous signs with graffiti AND do much misconduct? Harmless, but still none the less, misconduct."

Everyone sweat dropped at his last comment.

"Anyways, now everyone get out their history notebooks, so we can go over your homework."

But something else fell out of place for the first time.

It began right when Mr. Ryan told every boy to get out his history notebook. Everyone got their briefcases and got their notebooks, Athrun fumbled for his just a bit longer than everyone else.

Then a bit longer than that

Then a bit longer than that….

Then a bit longer than THAT.

He felt the strange feeling of confusion and fear seep through his chest again. What the? Where is my notebook? Athrun felt his brain buzzing around for answers, then the simple conclusion came to his head _ when I fell down the stairs…_ he raised his hand immediately,

"yes, Master Athrun?"

"Mr. Mwu, when I fell down the stairs, my briefcase exploded…" he slightly winced at everyones expressions. "and I was in such a hurry to get back up here I did't pick up all my things… can I go back and find my notebook?"

Mr. Mwu sighed, he had a perfectly good excuse, and he wasn't at ALL a trouble maker, plus he WAS Athrun Zala, so "yes, Athrun, you can go, but come back as soon as you can" Athrun nodded in thanks and walked out of the door. Before running back down the stairs searching around intently for the green notebook.

But it was gone

Every corner seem to be clean and perfect. Nothing out of order, and certainly no green notebook around. He sighed, now TRULY wondering where it went, but then a quick solution hit his mind. my locker, I left it in my LOCKER! and again, Athrun ran down two flights of steps back down to the first floor of the humongous school. He forgot one important thing though, _ He never left anything in his locker._

Now one the first floor, he slowly began to turn his lock, hearing the crisp clicks. He then pulled up the slight leaver, opening up the door. Scanning through the neat and organized Locker, briefly stopping to look at the picture of Lacus. My Fiance…. He thought again, people said love was supposed to shoot through your viens and desire that other person so much that it ached. That you were just drawn to the person because their aura matched yours. All this other things as well. He continued to stare at the picture, thinking Well, she is pretty, and smart, and kind….I guess I do love her…and besides, I'm NOT gay

_Hey, my note book isn't here-_

"Excuse **pant** me, but do **pant** you…. Know where **pant** the nurses office **pant** is?"

"Why yes, its on the first flo-OH!" He turned his head only to slightly jump back at the sight, a smaller person than him, with golden hair coviering his eyes, and was panting, blood running down the side of his face and his uniform sleeve ripped. _Athrun over looked the fact that the uniform just looked way too big on him._

_And that there was a safety pin sticking out of his mouth._

"Oh my god are you Ok?" He asked, immediately jumping over to help the other person. He turned up his face to look at the cut, when he suddenly stopped. He had never seen anyone with auburn orange eyes.

He also never knew that they could be so beautiful. It was strange, they say that the eyes are windows into the soul. Subconsciously he was being blown away by what he was peering into. Immediately he was sucked in, and locked. The person snorted,

"I've been through worse"

The face said, he looked at the face, besides to dirt and blood, something else glowed past that, right into his veins. Something he had never felt from anybody else. It felt warm, it felt….nice. "No, let me help you" He found himself speaking without even thinking.

"No, really I'm fi-" the figure stumbled pathetically, falling and hitting the lockers. "just point me to the direction" he began again, feebly rolling off the lockers tripping over his small feet about to collide head first onto the floor.

"No," the figure stared his big auburn eyes back at Athrun, surprised, he caught me he thought. "Look, how about I'll escourt you there" He smiled slightly, seeing the boys face look at him slightly dazed. Before smirking

"You ARE really Athrun Zala"

"Yes, I believe I am…but what if I'm not? Oh god, who am I? Where am I? " the smaller figure in his arms giggled a bit. Athrun looked smiled wait, since when did I ever do those retarded jokes? And wait,

did he just giggle? down strangely and the young man looked away, coughing, a slight blush on his cheeks.

that sounded like a girls for a second… Athrun thought, before thinking again as he walked, along side this smaller person, half carrying him. His face WAS slightly feminine. So was his voice….and that giggle… all too suspicious. BUT he was wearing a boys uniform, and WHY would a girl pretend to be a guy anyways? Also that would be insulting this younger man, by mistaking him for a girl. He shook the final thought off his head as they walked down the hall.

"So what is UP with this place?"

"hmm?"

"You'd think with all this money and power flowing around this place there would be some HARSH authority, but now, This place is FULL of spineless men"

Athrun looked down at the person with the golden mane, he noticed that he slightly wanted to touch it, but instead said. "What do you mean?"

"The teachers, " Athrun was just about to object when the younger man continued again, scornfully. "I mean c'mon just because all the guys are super rich heirs to massive power doesn't mean the teachers HAVE to kiss your feet." Athrun actually thought about it. If any one of the boys made a harsh opposition to the teacher, the teacher would reform their teachings to go WITH the students wishes…. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense…the more stupid it seemed.

"Their REQUIRED to" the smaller person

Athrun let out a chuckle, the smaller person pursed his pink lips and let out a gruff voice

"Your shoes tasted satisfying today, Master Athrun, except I think you went a bit over board with that shoe shiner, and WHAT did you step in?"

Athrun tried to stifle his harsh guffawing now.

"OHMYGOD! I SOOO didn't mean that, your shoe shiner actually tasted BETTER today and I don't THINK you stepped in anything (anymore) ,Master Athrun, Oh did I mention you're quite smart? And PLEASE don't hurt me…"

Athrun was now trying his best to hide his mirth… The younger feminine boy smirked than continued,

"Master Athrun, please don't execute me, its not my fault that your father gave me this LOW PAYING JOB. That doesn't exactly help me does it? Me giving you attitude NONO I WASN'T! what? YOU'RE GOING TO EMASCULATE ME? Overlord Athrun, when did you become so cruel?"

Athrun let out a big hearty laugh at the "overlord part" his lungs would not let any breath in, but at the same time it felt nice, like coughing out scum…. Before it finally hit him…. He was laughing….and very loud in fact… he stopped almost abruptly, his eyes in a quizzical matter. He had just laughed for the first time in his life…. The smaller fellow with the bleeding eyebrow looked up curiously."hey, what's up? Never laughed in your life?" he poked mockingly. Athrun blinked before looking back with a smile on his face.

"I guess you could say that…."

_I can't get enough of his eyes_

The next five minutes it took for him to carry the small, feminine, aubruned eye boy seemed like meer seconds. I want to know you better his chest ached. As they went into the door, Athrun politely said, "Well, I hope your eyebrow eels better and-"

"Hey…. Where's your nurse?" The person looked back up at Athrun, cocking an eyebrow.

"what?" Athrun looked around, perplexed…. Where WAS the nurse? The room was completely empty. Without a another thought he swiftly dragged the smaller fellow onto the near by bed. "don't worry, I can help you"

"Won't you be late for class or something, the golden haired person asked. Athrun shook his head,

"Well did they get their eyebrow split open? They'll let me and you off the hook." Then he smiled lightly before opening up the cupboard to look for the proper materials.

"_perfect_" the golden haired boy whispered, his smirk tilted upwards, making the safety pin protrude farther out of his mouth. Athrun did not hear or see any of this however.

(1)

(1)

(1)

1()

After rummaging though the cabinet where many medical things lied, (including the MANY meds for the students) Athrun realized he knew almost NOTHING of this mysterious person behind him. "So, how did you get the wounds?" He asked casually, still rummaging through the cupboards.

"I took my buck knife and sliced my eyebrow"

… Athrun stopped for a minute before shrugging it off as another bit of this person weird humor. "so when did you join this Academy?" Athrun began again.

"I never did"

"hmm?" Athrun glanced over strangely,

"I beat up a guy in the bathroom, took his uniform a few minutes before school started, he's tied up in the storage room if you want to see him"

Athrun chuckled a bit, though uneasiness seemed to trickl into his mind, why did he have this weird feeling that this person wasn't lying. "sooo, WHY did you do this exactly?" Athrun said, playing along trying his best to shake off this feeling.

"I did it so I could get in here and meet you, Athrun Zala…." The persons again, said very casually, almost too casually. Athrun chosed the bandages he wanted to use, after hearing this he paused, before sighing,

"Which fan club?" he asked impatiently,

"what?"

"Which fan club paid you ?"

"pay me, what?"

"This hasn't been the first time," Athrun sighed again, "I swear some of those girls are so darn PERSISTENT" he mumbled, "They sometimes pay strangers to try and get close range pictures of me, or autographs or my clothes…." He trailed off, "depends how much they pay the person…" he grumbled at the end. The other person laughed out loud,

"are you SERIOUS?" the person laughed out again

"I am, its actually very harassing do you know that? Because I NEVER know who's going to try and jump me…" Athrun continued, secretly enjoying the fact that he was making this person laugh.

"well that really SUCKS for you, but no, I'm not one of those people" the person said again. Athrun blinked the femininity is uncanny. He began to search for the peroxide, mistaking several bottles of ridilin for it.

"So, what is your name then?" Athrun asked for the final time.

"It's Yula"

"Wow, I never heard of it before…" Athrun replied. The back of his mind was ticking though….

"I know, but people _tend_ to know me better as the **_Strike Rouge_**"

Athrun's mind froze, his hand gripped the green peroxide bottle as he felt something hard and cold poke the back of his head and stay there.

"Don't Move"

The loud click of a 50 Calibur magnum caused him to drop the peroxide bottle.

(…)

It crashed wordlessly on the floor

(123)

(123)

(123)

thank you for all that reviewed, yes, more foreshadowing, I'm really sorry if this chapter was boring, but NEXT chapters gonna be exciteing

and be happy, this chapter is nearly TWICE as long as last ones **huffs**

more you review the faster I update **wink**

jingl3b3lls

oh yeah does ANYONE KNOW HOW TO SPACE BETTER? I swear, the space things are so damn LIMITED when it goes onto SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!


End file.
